


Obscure Encounter

by UnaFearless



Series: Dark Desires [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Tension, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, clueless, handjob, private meeting, sexual excitement, superior and subordinate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: Admiral Firmus Piett is ordered to Darth Vader's private chambers. This encounter turns out different than expected and will be most memorable to the admiral ...[I was watching 'Return of the Jedi' and one sentence Vader said just got stuck in my head: 'The Emperor is not as forgiving as me.' I thought about it and this little OS is the outcome. Even a Vader has a few desires and wishes to be fulfilled sometimes, don't y'all think ... A willing Admiral can definitely be of help in these matters and that's maybe why a Sith could be forgiving?]





	Obscure Encounter

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Obscure Encounter**

Admiral Firmus Piett was on his way to Lord Vader's private chambers on the _ Executor _ . There’d only been a brief message over his commlink a few minutes ago, “ _ In my private rooms, Admiral. Immediately, _” Vader's unmistakably deep voice ordered, which in the case of the Dark Lord of the Empire meant as much as: ‘Pronto, with no further delay, even if you are in the restroom taking a shit you better move on to my rooms now before I force-choke you from afar.’ So, Piett hurried along the command walkway of the bridge with firm steps, ignoring the pitiful, compassionate and curious glances of his subordinates at their stations in the crew pit. 

When he stood inside the turbolift going up to the top deck above the bridge which Vader occupied all for himself, Piett was wondering what the Dark Lord could want from him that demanded his presence at once. He couldn't recall what he’d possibly done wrong, he did his work one hundred percent and even more; he was most loyal to Vader, the Emperor, and the Galactic Empire. However, the escape of that rebel freighter bothered him and it could very well be the reason why Vader wanted to talk to him. Admiral Piett only hoped he hadn't brought the wrath and fury of the Sith Lord upon him. After all, he clung to his life.

The lift stopped and opened, and the admiral caught sight of four Praetorians lined up on the opposite wall, two on each side of double doors leading into Vader’s private quarters. Their red robes and veiled faces were eerie, always made him feel uncomfortable, were they even human? Everything could be under these robes: droids, aliens, monsters … Piett quickly cast those thoughts aside, straightened his shoulders, took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

* 

He'd been in this room only one time before, but back then it hadn't looked like now. Blue light lit the scarce interior, letting the walls vanish in darkness, shadows lurking in every corner, therefore he had a good outlook through the huge viewports. It seemed as if Piett had left the Executor and was drifting through space itself. Stars everywhere, distant galaxies in a vast dark vacuum, and he was part of it. The unmistakable breathing sound of Lord Vader cut through the room but it didn't bother him, this was spectacular and Firmus was wholly caught in the moment. 

“I take it you like the view, Admiral?” Vader's voice softly floated through the room.

“Very much so, my lord,” Piett answered and turned in the direction the voice came from. “This view … is stunning.”

“It is indeed,” Vader replied and turned his head towards the viewport closest to him. “I didn't know you would acknowledge the beauty of it, Admiral. As cold and deadly as it might be, the beauty of space is unprecedented.”

Piett stared at the dark figure that was Vader, sitting in a black armchair but still looking imposing and redoubtable. The dark eyes of the helmet fixed upon him. Piett felt his stare physically. “Why wouldn't I? I recognize beauty when I see it, my lord.”

Vader leaned forward, propping the elbows on his thighs, never taking his gaze off Admiral Piett. “I once was a beautiful being, a man in his prime with blond hair and blue eyes—you've seen pictures of that Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, have you not?”

Piett nodded in agreement, though a strange feeling in his guts seized him. Maybe he shouldn't have admitted this.

“I know you've seen me without my helmet, don't deny it. Do you really think I haven't noticed your peeks and glimpses whenever I'm in my meditation chamber while you're around?” Vader leaned back in the chair, his gaze never leaving the admiral. “Tell me, what do you see in that chamber when you observe me?”

Now Piett started sweating. He didn't know what Vader expected of him, what he wanted to hear.

“I only want to hear the truth from you, Admiral. Tell me, what do you think when you see me without the helmet.”

The admiral had to swallow, the dark lord obviously knew all his thoughts. Piett took his cap and nervously ran his fingers through his brown, short clipped hair before he put it back on. “I … I don't know, my lord. I usually—”

“Don't be afraid, just tell me.” Vader's voice became very low, very alluring with a soft touch to it, trying to convince him to tell him the secret.

Admiral Piett knew this meant caution. The Sith wasn't to be taken lightly, there was always reason behind his words, and danger. “My lord, if you imply that I didn't work correctly concerning the rebel ship and its hyperdrive—”

“No Admiral, my question was clear. It has nothing to do with that rebel ship and your failure. You will pay back otherwise for this.” Vader paused a moment and only the sound of his breathing reached Pietts ears before he continued. “Will you answer my question now?”

Swallowing audibly the admiral looked at Vader. Desperately he wanted to wipe the sweat from his forehead but he didn't dare to raise a hand, so he tried to think of an answer, one that would satisfy Lord Vader. As the Sith had demanded Piett considered it was best to stick with the truth, he would see his lie anyway. “I ...” he started, cleared his throat and moistened his narrow lips before going on. “I wonder what might have happened to you, my lord. If it was an accident which caused those scars on your skin or if someone has done this to you. I haven't seen much of your injuries, but it was enough to worry about. Whatever happened, you're lucky to have survived.”

Vader nodded reflectively. “That's an honest answer.”

“You asked for it, my lord. Plus, I'm a bad liar … at least in your presence.”

Vader sat still for another moment before he got up and slowly walked towards Piett. His heavy steps sounded menacing to the admiral, he had to swallow, fear made his blood turn cold. Yet, he kept his eyes fixed on the dark mask in front of his face. The Sith was tall, much taller than him, and broader. His being was blazing and devouring like that of a Lothal wolf. At least that's how Piett felt, he was sure his last hour had struck.

“You do not have to fear anything, Admiral Piett.”

Vaders voice sounded low and so gentle that once again shivers ran up and down Piett's spine. “Well, your reputation precedes you, my lord. You're not … not very well known for being … kind, or …”

“I don't need to be and I don't want to be,” Darth Vader answered.

“Why am I here? You summoned me for a reason, didn't you?”

“That is correct, Admiral.” 

Silence. Piett waited for Vader to go on but all that was coming was the sound of his respirator. After a few more moments he finally spoke, nervous, with a beating heart. “Is it because of that rebel freighter that escaped? I don't know how they were able to fix the hyperdrive, it was supposed to be destroyed. If you—”

“No, I did not call you here because of this ship. We will find and destroy it, all in good time. It is a private matter why I called you.”

The dark eyes of the mask stared at him, rigid and emotionless, increasing the fear and the feeling of threat in Piett's guts. Yet, the Sith's words startled him. Confused he blinked. “A private matter? Well …”

“Do not worry, I have no intention of harming you.” 

Somehow Vader sounded sincere and Piett believed him. Nonetheless, there was still a small residual doubt in him. What could the Sith want? They were on a warship, Vader was his superior, the man who ruled the galaxy on behalf of the Emperor which made him not only his commanding officer but his sovereign. There simply were no private matters between them. There shouldn't be. “Alright,” Piett replied and cleared his throat. “Then what are you talking about, my lord?”

“There is something I want from you. Something personal.”

Piett just couldn't take his eyes off the black faceplate, he saw his own frightened reflection in those dark eyes. His uneasiness grew by the second, his heartbeat thundered in his ears. “W … wh … what?” he stammered, thoughts now racing about what the dark lord could possibly mean. He recoiled in horror as Vader suddenly raised one gloved hand and pushed his cap off his head. With a soft thud it landed on the floor behind him. The next moment Vader's fingers clawed at his brown hair and he jerked back his head. Piett gasped in surprise, a stinging pain spread over his scalp and arousal rushed through his body, collecting in his groin.

“I want you to take off your uniform. The jacket, the shirt,” Vader said under his breath. “Then you will give yourself pleasure while I'm watching. And don't try to argue with me, Admiral. This is an order.”

Piett's face turned white and his lips were but a thin line. He felt as if he would faint any second. Surely he hadn't expected _ this _. Torture for his failure maybe, or even death, but definitely not what the Sith asked of him now. “I … I …” he wanted to plead, ask for an explanation but Vader's words had been clear. So he lowered his gaze in defeat. “Yes, my lord.”

Vader nodded and walked back to his seat. Sitting there as before he looked at Admiral Piett, emanating anticipation and determination—and of course, this everlasting threat that was anchored within his very being.

Slowly Piett opened his jacket and slipped out of it until it landed on the floor beside his cap. His shirt followed shortly after. All the while he felt that hot sensation, the want, the need within him. He didn't know if the harsh treatment of the Sith lord was to blame for it, or if he sensed what he felt, projecting onto him his own wish and desire. Although Vader was more machine than man he was still human with feelings and emotions. Mostly rage and hate of course, but Piett knew he was also just a man, a man like himself until something terrible had happened. 

“Don't stop what you are doing,” he heard Vader say. “What you need to stop is all that thinking.” He made a little gesture with his hand, than watched as the admiral opened his pants.

It was easy from there on. Piett's thoughts calmed down, no more did they distract him, only emotions flooded him, wild and pleasurable, and he gave himself over.

In a haze, like in a blurry dream, Piett touched himself, yet it was the Sith's gloved hand which rubbed his length with alluring strokes. The unmistakable sound of Vader's breathing was so close to his ear, _ he _ was so close all of a sudden … almost too close to bear. The other hand of Vader grasped his neck firmly, the fingers casting painful pressure on his sensitive skin. Piett enjoyed it and wanted more. A kiss, just one kiss from the lips of the Sith … but to his disappointment this was not possible for obvious reasons. Although, to be in the hands of Darth Vader, completely surrendering to his will and desire was like heaven. It was what he wanted, needed and craved for when he was alone. Now all these fantasies came true and tears trickled out of the corners of his eyes as he realized it.

“You're doing well, Admiral,” Vader hissed. “Go on, don't stop. I enjoy it more than you can imagine.”

Shivers ran down Piett's spine making him tremble. His breath deepend and a low moan escaped his throat as the moves of the hand around his cock quickened.

“Yes … I want to feel it … your lust … it's mine. Give it to me alone.” Vader's voice was dark and demanding, his excitation unmistakable.

Biting his lower lip Firmus threw back his head while making the final strokes. He knew Vader was sitting in the chair, yet, he was close, touched him in the most indecent and shameless way. Wanton, fierce, full of lust. Ecstasy spread throughout his body, the blood rushed through his veins like hot liquid while releasing. With quivering knees, groaning and snarling he came, spilling warm stickiness across his fingers.

“Ah yes, that's it.” Words in a soft whisper, if such was even possible with Vader. “This is exactly what I want, Admiral.”

The next moment Piett reverted to reality, standing naked in the wide room, satisfied, with flushed cheeks but somehow lost. He was not sure what had just happened, this whole situation was surreal and obscure. Only the warm gooey moisture between his fingers told him that he'd in fact done it: He had given himself pleasure while Darth Vader watched. 

* 

Lord Vader sat in the chair as before, still like a statue. “Thank you,” he simply said after a moment. “I am grateful you gave me this experience.” He rose from his seat and slowly walked towards the admiral. “I hope it was as delightful for you as it was for me. Firmus?”

Piett was surprised by the tenderness of his tone and that he addressed him by his first name. A warmth spread through his chest and he took a deep breath before answering: “It was, my lord.”

Vader nodded then walked towards the door. “Get dressed and clean up after you. We'll see us on the bridge.” But before he left the room the dark lord turned around and gazed at Admiral Piett. “There is something about you. Let's hope my trust in you is not in vain.”

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
